Assassina Uma máquina de guerra
by Avada Kedrava Riddle
Summary: Charlot, uma garotinha amada por seus pais e totalmente feliz, perde seus pais ainda garota e vai para um orfanato até seu irmão mais velho atingir a maior idade. Ele foi criado por um sargento, que era amigo de seu pai, enquanto ela foi criada por freira
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Profile**

hide bio

pen name : Avada Kedrava Riddle contact : send message user id : 1107377 since : 08-04-06 homepage : homepage

Bem, como todo mundo avisa, farei o mesmo. Esta história é de autoria minha. Os personagens também são criação minha.

Peço desculpas pelo título não ser original, mas realmente é a história de uma assassina, o título não podia ser diferente. Desculpo-me também por qualquer tipo de erro e agradeceria se me avisassem onde ele se encontra.

É a primeira vez que posto, portanto ficaria muito feliz se comentassem positivamente o que postei. Dando conselhos de como o melhorar.

Aviso aos navegantes: Não é uma história para menores, então se não gostam de coisas picantes, melhor não continuar lendo.

Beijos sangrentos em cada pescoçinho.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Tudo há seu tempo**

Acordei novamente suada, a boca extremamente seca e meu coração batia tão forte em meu peito que chegava a doer. Esta sentada à cama com o olhar vidrado mirando a janela. Estava ainda escuro. O vento soprava fazendo com que as cortinas brancas com detalhes em renda dançassem de acordo com o vento.

Um perfume adocicado adentrava pela janela. Estava vestida com uma camisola negra de ceda, com decote em V, adorava camisolas leves e principalmente as de alcinha. Cobria-me com um fino lençol

Não era a primeira vez que tinha este sonho. Mas a cada ano, ele ficava cada vez mais real. Isso estava me deixando preocupada, mas era só um sonho. Nada mais que um sonho.

Voltei a me deitar, fiquei fitando o teto que ainda tinha a pintura de quando era pequena. As estrelas pintadas no teto. Sempre achei as constelações interessantes, por isso sempre pesquisei sobre elas. Por curiosidade, também comecei a ir com meu irmão mais velho para o exército. Comecei a ver seu treinamento e por causa disso comecei a ir também e ser treinada. Amanhã, me formaria no comando de elite de espionagem e dos detetives.

Comecei a recordar de quando era pequena. De quando comecei a ter esses sonhos. Do meu primeiro namorado. Das minhas explosões na escola. Essa parte eu bem que podia me esquecer. Sempre vigiava meus inimigos de colégio e sempre deixava uma pequena "_lembrança_" perto deles. – sorrisos - Nunca poderão dizer que era um anjinho quando era criança.

Meus tempos de faculdade estão sendo ótimos agora, mas...minha iniciação foi terrível. Tive que voltar para casa a pé por mais de oito mil milhas. É verdade que meus "_presentinhos"_ foram bem apreciados pela turminha que me iniciou. – Mais risos.

É também verdade que fiz excelentes amigas e amigos. Sempre saímos juntos. Na verdade, hoje saímos e foi depois que voltei que sonhei novamente com o mesmo sonho. Não...me recuso a pensar nesse sonho. É apenas um sonho e nada mais.

Martha é minha melhor amiga e Alex o meu melhor amigo. Eles me aprontam, desde que nos conhecemos. Já tentarão me arranjar, desde emprego, até namorado.

Em algumas horas, eu realmente chego a odiá-los, mas em outras, eu não sei como me agüentam e não sei o que fiz para merece-los como amigos.

* * *

_FLASH BEACK_

_Não posso dizer que meu treinamento tenha sido fácil. Meu superior não amoleceu por ser uma garota. Fui submetida às mesmas coisas que meu irmão e por isso, ele brigou com meu superior. Ele não achava aquilo certo. Mas, conversei com ambos, em um gabinete. Coloquei as cartas na mesa._

_- Não quero que o comandante me trate diferente por ser mulher. O treinamento é esse, e passarei por ele. – Falei olhando a reação de meu irmão._

_Ele não gostou, é claro. Mas não podia deixar que meu irmão, com seu protecionismo exacerbado colocasse meu treinamento em risco._

_- Eu estou preocupado com você. A pior parte do treinamento está por vir. Comandante, fale sobre ele para ela, e veja se isso a demove da idéia de ir em frente._

_- Bem, Charlot. Seu irmão está correto. Essa parte do treinamento a que ele se refere é muito violenta. O recruta será submetido a diversos tipos de torturas. Para homens essa parte é difícil. Mas...bem...para mulheres é muito pior. – Ele parou, parecendo ponderar. Mas não encontrando uma maneira delicada de falar, contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes. – Será torturada psicologicamente de início. Depois fisicamente, de todas as formas conhecidas. Será estuprada, receberá choques elétricos, terá o corpo exposto. Tudo o de mais humilhante que possa imaginar._

_Meu irmão a essa altura estava de costas para nós, olhava a janela, com os braços cruzados as costas. Mas percebi que apertava com demasiada força o seu pulso._

_- Isso não me assusta. Quero me formar e irei me formar. – Disse decidida._

_O comandante Fábio olhou para Petter._

_- Você viu que tentei. Mas sua irmã é igualzinha a você, Petter. Teimosa, persistente. – O comandante falou com um tom brincalhão._

_- Obrigada por tentar Fábio. – Meu irmão falou como se desabafasse._

_Fábio nos deixou a sós. E fiquei esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. Mas por uns momentos ele nada disse. Ficou olhando a partida de Fábio pela janela. Depois ficou andando de um lado para outro, sem nada falar, e também sem me olhar. Ele olhava para o chão, como se pensasse cuidadosamente em cada palavra que iria proferir._

_- Depois que terminar o treinamento, pensas em permanecer aqui? – Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Estava esperando quase tudo e aquela pergunta, não era o que esperava dele no momento._

_- Não. Irei para os Estados Unidos._

_Ele me olhou, como que me analisando._

_- Estou indo para a África. Estamos tentando fazer com que eles se matem, para podermos conquistar a África inteira._

_- Me mantenha informada. Qualquer coisa; terei como ajuda-lo._

_- Não precisarei de sua ajuda, mas a manterei informada caso algo dê errado. – Ele disse e saiu também._

_Sentei-me na poltrona, afundando nela. Tudo estava indo tão rápido. Só agora estava tomando real noção de onde me metera. Não queria ser estuprada por amigos, colegas e conhecidos. Mas seria submetida a eles. E não iria perder o que de mais valioso tinha em um treinamento. Então, naquela mesma noite convidei meu namorado para sair e me entreguei a ele. Depois dessa noite nos vimos mais umas quatro vezes, antes de acabar com ele._

_Depois de dois dias que tinha acabado com meu namorado, foi o dia de minha provação. Passei oito dias nas mãos de meu comandante e dos recrutas. Ao termino, estava sem poder andar falar e quase não respirava. Eles me levaram para o hospital do quartel. Fui tratada e medicada e quando estava bem o suficiente, recebi a notícia de que tinha passado._

_Passara pelas piores torturas que alguém possa imaginar nas mãos deles, para não revelar meu nome a eles. E eu não falei. Por isso terminara naquele estado._

_Minha formatura foi majestosa. Meu irmão viera especialmente para a minha formatura e condecoração por ser a única mulher em muito tempo a se submeter a tal façanha e com louvor. Contudo, meu irmão não falou comigo. Assistiu a condecoração, a formatura e sumiu antes que conseguisse chegar a ele e o abraçar._

_Nunca mais, meu irmão irá agir como antes comigo. Nunca mais me carregar em seu ombro, dizendo que é meu cavalinho. Nunca mais irá ser meu confidente. Nunca mais irá tentar me proteger de tudo e de todos. Ele apartir dali, iria se afastar de mim, cada vez mais._

_FIM DO FLECH BEACK_

* * *

Levantei-me da cama, fui até a janela, só então percebendo o quão frio estava. Meu coração acelerou e percebi que tinha um vulto perto da árvore que fica em frente a minha janela. Por um longo tempo fiquei sem me mover, perdida naquele ser. Não sabia quem era, mas meu coração o reconhecia.

Comecei a respirar ainda mais fundo, como se sentisse a aproximação dele. Contudo, nem eu nem ele nos movemos.

- Quem és? – Perguntei não muito alto. Mas ele não me respondeu. – Eu o conheço. Diga-me quem és! – Pedi e já ia descer até ele, quando ele falou.

- Me conheces a muito tempo. Mas...- Ele falou já saindo. – Tudo há seu tempo

Fiquei com a voz dele em minha cabeça por muito tempo depois que fechei a janela e voltei para a cama. Eu o conhecia, mas não sabia de onde. Não conhecia sua voz, mas eu sentia com cada célula de meu ser que o conhecia.

Estava deitada, ainda pensando no ser, quando o sonho que sempre tinha veio a minha mente tão claro como se estivesse novamente sonhando. Vi um homem moreno, em um estranho caixão de prata. O caixão não tinha abertura aparente. Mas eu sabia que ele estava dentro do caixão.

Fiz de tudo para abri-lo. Só depois de muito pensar, foi que girei o caixão em sentido horário e após me afastar, o caixão estralou e com um baque surdo ele se abriu, revelando um homem muito bonito de corpo. Moreno e musculoso. Seu semblante era de quem estava descasando.

Meu coração disparou. Minha respiração ficou incerta. Tive a certeza de que era ele que estava a pouco conversando comigo. Estava preocupada com ele. Olhei em seus pulsos, eles estavam cortados e seu sangue se esvaia rapidamente.

- ÓRION! – Gritei, me atirando em cima de seu corpo.

Meu coração doía a cada batida que ele dava. Senti que o perderia a qualquer momento. E isso não permitiria. De forma nenhuma. Ele era um ser perverso, escondia o que sentia por trás de uma mascara de frieza que só vi dissolver por uma única vez, no dia que o pegando de surpresa, o beijei e me entreguei a ele.

Uma única vez; a vi o vi sorrir. Uma única vez; o vi me olhar com ternura. Essa única vez.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. É meu primeiro conto vamírico, por isso quero que me perdoem se algo lhes parecerem completamente fora da realidade a que estão acostumados._

_Comentem, eu prometo que o morcego que encontraram perto de vocês quando adentrarem a grande sala negra, não os morderá._

_Beijos sangrentos_


	2. Chapter 2

**Personal Profile **

hide bio

pen name : Avada Kedrava Riddle

* * *

Bem, como todo mundo avisa, farei o mesmo. Esta história é de autoria minha. Os personagens também são criação minha.

Peço desculpas pelo título não ser original, mas realmente é a história de uma assassina, o título não podia ser diferente. Desculpo-me também por qualquer tipo de erro e agradeceria se me avisassem onde ele se encontra.

Aviso aos navegantes: Não é uma história para menores, então se não gostam de coisas picantes, melhor não continuar lendo.

Beijos sangrentos em cada pescoçinho.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Esclarecimentos.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

FLASH BEACK

_Levantei-me da cama, fui até a janela, só então percebendo o quão frio estava. Meu coração acelerou e percebi que tinha um vulto perto da árvore que fica em frente a minha janela. Por um longo tempo fiquei sem me mover, perdida naquele ser. Não sabia quem era, mas meu coração o reconhecia._

_Comecei a respirar ainda mais fundo, como se sentisse a aproximação dele. Contudo, nem eu nem ele nos movemos._

_- Quem eis? – Perguntei não muito alto. Mas ele não me respondeu. – Eu o conheço. Diga-me quem és! – Pedi e já ia descer até ele, quando ele falou._

_- Me conheces a muito tempo. Mas... - Ele falou já saindo. – Tudo há seu tempo_

_Fiquei com a voz dele em minha cabeça por muito tempo depois que fechei a janela e voltei para a cama. Eu o conhecia, mas não sabia de onde. Não conhecia sua voz, mas eu sentia com cada célula de meu ser que o conhecia._

_Estava deitada, ainda pensando no ser, quando o sonho que sempre tinha veio a minha mente tão claro como se estivesse novamente sonhando. Vi um homem moreno, em um estranho caixão de prata. O caixão não tinha abertura aparente. Mas eu sabia que ele estava dentro do caixão._

_Fiz de tudo para abri-lo. Só depois de muito pensar, foi que girei o caixão em sentido horário e após me afastar, o caixão estralou e com um baque surdo ele se abriu, revelando um homem muito bonito de corpo. Moreno e musculoso. Seu semblante era de quem estava descasando._

_Meu coração disparou. Minha respiração ficou incerta. Tive a certeza de que era ele que estava a pouco conversando comigo. Estava preocupada com ele. Olhei em seus pulsos, eles estavam cortados e seu sangue se esvaia rapidamente._

_- ÓRION! – Gritei, me atirando em cima de seu corpo._

_Meu coração doía a cada batida que ele dava. Senti que o perderia a qualquer momento. E isso não permitiria. De forma nenhuma. Ele era um ser perverso, escondia o que sentia por trás de uma mascara de frieza que só vi dissolver por uma única vez, no dia que o pegando de surpresa, o beijei e me entreguei a ele._

_Uma única vez; a vi o vi sorrir. Uma única vez; o vi me olhar com ternura. Essa única vez._

FIM DO FLECH BEACK

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei no dia seguinte com um grito. Sabia o que tinha acontecido, sonhara novamente, mas agora sabia com quem, Órion. Lembrava do amor que sentia por ele. E isso não podia ser só um sonho, eu o vira, tinha certeza, ele falara comigo.

Mas balancei a cabeça afastando a lembrança e o sentimento de mim. Iria me apresentar no quartel pela primeira vez. Finalmente iria me agir no que queria. Finalmente colocaria em prática o que aprendera com meu comandante. Iria colocar em prática todas as habilidades que eles tanto elogiaram.

Ergui-me e fui tomar banho. Recordando de tudo que se passara comigo. Mas o que mais me chamava a atenção até hoje era o sonho e dele queria esquecer.

Pensei em como estaria meu irmão. Onde ele estaria. Se ele estaria comendo. Se ele estava bem ou machucado. Mas logo o afastei da mente, se ele não me via mais como irmã, não me preocuparia tanto com ele.

Depois de pronta, peguei minhas armas inseparáveis, as escondendo estrategicamente entre as coxas e coloquei um vestido com uma fenda não muito acentuada. Era ótima pois quando andava não deixava a mostra as armas.

Fui diretamente para o quartel e lá recebi a minha missão. Iria para o Brasil. Perto de meu irmão, mas não para a África, que era onde ele estava. Iria para a Amazônia.

Teria de encontrar um fugitivo e o matar sem deixar rastros.

Ele havia se infiltrado entre nós e delatado alguns segredos. O governo estava com receio de que ele ainda tivesse alguma coisa na manga e viesse a usar contra o governo futuramente.

Aceitei e viajei na mesma noite.

Tive que me disfarçar e durante meses fingi ser o que não era. Por meses fui de vários homens em troca de informações que me levassem para o sujeito. Detestava fazer isso, mas era necessário se não quisesse dar muitas explicações.

E a minha tática deu certo. Após três meses de investigação cautelosa, um dos caras com o qual saia me falou do paradeiro dele, depois de eu o ter embriagado.

Não foi muito engraçado o ver tão mudado. Mas foi proveitoso para minha missão.

Durante esse tempo, não mais tive pesadelos. Mudei muito durante o tempo que estava passando de mão em mão. Aprendi a colocar várias máscaras e as usar a meu favor.

Quase tinha esquecido dos pesadelos, quando um moreno cruzou o meu caminho.

Ele segurou meu braço fortemente e me encostou na parede.

- Não pensei que fosse descer tanto! – Ele falou casualmente.

- Não o fiz. Estou apenas preparando o bote. – Disse tentando me desvencilhar dele, mas este era muito forte.

- Não foi o que vi.

- O que viu não me interessa, nem o conheço! – Disse puxando meu braço, sem conseguir que ele me soltasse.

- Conhece mais do que pensa e sabe disso.

Estreitei meus olhos franzindo meu senho.

- Não me venha dizer que é Órion. – Disse e abandonei meu corpo as suas mãos. Ele não precisava me dizer, já sabia. – Não. Não pode. – Disse balançando a cabeça para afastar de mim tal pensamento. Olhei séria para ele. – Não queira me enlouquecer, ele morreu. Eu o vi em meus braços, sangrando, morrendo. SAIA DAQUI. – Gritei me desesperando. Tinha que ser mentira.

- Cale-se. – Ele falou em um tom que não me atreveria contestar. Calei-me imediatamente. – Sabia que se lembraria.

- Faz parte de meu sonho.

- Não é sonho. – Ele então me soltou.

- Você...- Disse enquanto respirava. O abracei, colocando minha cabeça em seu pescoço. – Pensei que estava morto. – Disse num sussurro.

Ele me segurou forte pelos cotovelos e me jogou contra a parede. Estava transtornado.

- CLARO QUE PENSAVA! VOCÊ ME MATOU.

O olhei estupefata. Ele só deveria estar brincando. Nunca o mataria. Meu coração se acelerou e me recordei de tudo em um relâmpago.

- Enlouqueceu! – Perguntei com tamanha surpresa e indignação que ele percebeu que tinha me recordado e se calou. – Jamais faria isso, Órion. Eu o amo. Sabe disso, cansei de disser.

Eu fiz com que me largasse e fiquei de costas pra ele. Só então comecei a dizer o que se passara.

- No dia da guerra, bem sabe que tivemos que nos separar.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Fui lutar ao lado de Marco, seu amigo. E quase fui morta por várias vezes, mas ele sempre me ajudava.

- Mandei que fizesse isso. Mandei que a protegesse.

Sorri ao ouvir o que ele falou. Ele nunca foi de revelar seus sentimentos, mas ele agora, estava transtornado, não estava raciocinando antes de falar.

- Ele o fez. Mas...senti sua energia diminuir e fui para onde ainda te sentia o mais rápido que pude, sem nem ao menos avisar seu amigo. Quando cheguei o vi dentro de uma caixa não havia como abrir. Então a arremessei no chão. Só então ela se abriu e eu... – Lembrei-me da sensação da perda dele e meu coração doeu como no sonho. – Eu senti que morria junto com você. Gritei por você pra ver se me ouvia, mas não me respondeu. Desesperei-me. Saí correndo para ver se encontrava o Marco e ele pudesse te ajudar. Mas por mais que tentasse não encontrava ninguém. Decidi voltar. – Olhei para ele e ele ouvia cada palavra com descrença. Respirei fundo e prossegui. - Quando o fiz, o peguei no colo e comecei a chorar pedindo por tudo que não morresse. Mas...- Nessa hora ele pareceu ter mais interesse. – Marco apareceu. Eu o coloquei no chão com cuidado e pedi a ajuda dele. Pensei mesmo que ele fosse me ajudar. Mas... – Ele pareceu descrente, mas interessado. – Ele falou que não obedeceria mais um ser que logo morreria. E me desesperei ainda mais. Tentei voltar e o colocar em meu colo, mas ele não deixou. – Segurei meu braço inconscientemente. - Ele me segurou e me jogou perto de você. Disse que me teria e você nem se lembraria. Disse que me mataria e que você beberia meu sangue, sem nem se lembrar. – Nesse momento parei um pouco e fechei meus olhos, depois continuei. – Ele me teve como bem quis, apesar de tentar o afastar e chorar por não conseguir o tirar de cima de mim. Você a cada minuto morria, se afastava de mim. Então disse que ele me matasse, mas que deixasse você vivo. Ele sorriu e disse que lhe tinha dado uma idéia. Ele se ergueu e abriu a caixa em que você estava, depois me jogou lá dentro. Quando ele fechou meus pulsos foram cortados e comecei a gritar a espernear e tentar te chamar. Mas só o ouvi quando estava quase morrendo. Gemi tentando te chamar a atenção, mas Marco falou que era uma vadia que havia pego para você se alimentar. – Disse e desviei meus olhos dele. – Era eu lá dentro, morri naquele dia. – Disse e comecei a me afastar.

O deixei confuso e me afastei dele o mais rápido que consegui. Mas quando estava chegando no hotel horrendo em que me hospedara o vi parado a porta.

- Eu não...

- Eu também não me lembrava de nada, mas em nenhum minuto duvidei que me amasse. – Falei e passei por ele. Mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Você não tinha um ser que destorceu todos os fatos a favor dele próprio.

De certa forma, ele tinha razão. Marco devia ter lhe feito a cabeça contra mim.

- Mate ele, depôs conversamos. – Disse e me soltei dele, adentrando o recinto.

Ele ainda ficou por perto por um tempo. Depois ele se foi. Sabia que estava revendo tudo o que falara. Nunca havia dado motivos para ele desconfiar de mim. Sempre falei a verdade, mesmo sabendo que o magoaria.

Por diversas vezes eu fui cruelmente torturada por Órion, mas nunca menti para ele e sabia que ele não duvidava de mim.

Naquela noite, não sonhei com o mesmo sonho. Sonhei com ele e as nossas noites juntos. Não sabia o porque, mas achei que era ele me mandando aquelas lembranças.

Adorei certas partes do sonho, mas se ele pensava que aquilo iria me amansar depois de ter ouvido o que ouvi eu não o perdoaria tão fácil.

Assim que o dia amanheceu me arrumei e peguei minhas armas. Mataria o sujeito e daria o fora o quanto antes do Brasil. Talvez assim ele me esquecesse. Talvez assim, eu não me apaixonasse tanto por ele novamente.

Respirei fundo e saí. Paguei a conta do hotel e fui para onde tinha a notícia dele estar. Fiquei escondida até ter a certeza de que estava sozinho e despreocupado.

Cheguei lentamente e adentrei dizendo que era um presente de seus amigos.

Ele sorriu e me deixou entrar. Teve-me com a violência que nunca permitiria a nenhum ser. Mas precisava que ele se cansasse e assim me permitisse o matar. E assim o fiz. Depois que ele adormeceu o matei, o esquartejei, coloquei na banheira e coloquei ácido dentro dela. Depois que o cadáver estava irreconhecível coloquei sal dentro da banheira e o deixei secar. Ele não podia manter nenhum pingo de sangue. Raspei sua cabeça e retirei todo e qualquer pêlo. Tudo para dificultar em uma investigação. Depois o enterrei, cada pedaço em um canto diferente e um afastado do outro.

Só quando estava em um avião para a África, só para me certificar de que meu irmão estaria bem.

Desembarquei a noite e o senti por perto. Mas não deixei transparecer.

Fui para o quartel de lá e falei o nome de meu irmão. Eles então me levaram até ele.

Meu irmão se surpreendeu ao me ver.

- O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

- Voltando de uma missão. – Quando falei isso ele se surpreendeu.

- Há...e onde foi?

- Brasil. Sabia que estava por aqui, só quis ver se estava bem. Se não quer me escrever, não me diga que o fará. –Falei e dei meia volta. Mas ele me agarrou pelo braço e me desvencilhei dele com um puxão.

- Eu ia te escrever...

- Não minta. Sei que não ia. Não me esperou na formatura e não ia me escrever. Sei muito bem que não quer me ver.

- Você é minha irmã. Te criei como filha. Como acha que me senti sabendo pelo que passaria.

- Eu sei. – Disse com mais calma.

- O que andou fazendo?

- Matando para o governo.

- Sei. – Ele falou mecanicamente.

- Melhor eu ir. – Disse e tentei sair.

- Não. Ainda tenho várias perguntas e muito o que te falar. – Ele falou segurando o meu braço.

- Está certo. Mas me largue. – Falei extremamente calma.

- Venha.

Ele me levou para a barraca dele e lá colocamos tudo em panos limpos. Ele me pediu desculpas e disse que me recompensaria por não ter ficado na condecoração até o fim. E deixou escapar que me apresentaria a um bom amigo dele.

Percebi que todos os seus amigos eram loiros e faziam continência com três dedos, quando ninguém mais observava.

Senti um calafrio. Percebi que ele era da Ku Klus Kan.

Repentinamente me lembrei de Órion.

- Não. Eu tenho namorado. E espero que não tenha nenhuma objeção contra ele. Porque é com ele que ficarei. – Disse me erguendo.

- Primeiro me apresente.

- Mas...

Mal abri a boca para dizer que não teria como, senti a presença dele.

- Espere, meu irmão. Vou trazê-lo. – Disse e fui até a porta. E repentinamente me voltei para ele, tinha que o alertar. – Mas não o atacaria se fosse você. – Disse e abri a porta.

Fui para o lado de fora e fechei os olhos. Caminhei até onde o sentia. E ele me enlaçou pela cintura.

Ele sorriu antes de falar.

- Então sou esse alguém? – Ele perguntou divertido.

- Sabe que sim. – Disse ainda com raiva dele. – Por mais que tentasse te esquecer, jamais conseguiria. Não vê quanto tempo ficamos longe um do outro e ...

- Eu sinto. – Foi a minha vez de sorrir.

- Sente?

- Que me ama.

- Convencido. – Falei tentando ainda parecer zangada, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Você me ama tanto quanto te amo. – Ele falou antes de me beijar, ao que retribui.

Mas logo que ele me largou fiquei séria.

- Não o mate.

Ele estranhou e franziu o cenho.

- Porque faria isso?

- Porque ele...ele...ele é da Ku Klus Kan.

Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou tremendamente cério.

- Se ele me atacar, me defenderei.

- Sei disso. Só peço que não o mate.

- Por você. – Ele cuspiu cada palavra.

Adentrei com ele a meu lado e meu irmão entendeu o motivo por estar tão temerosa. Me coloquei diante dos dois e tentei falar com meu irmão que se afastou.

- Porque fez isso comigo?

- Não...

- Como não? Te criei como filha e me dá um desgosto desses!

- Eu amo este homem muito antes de nascer. Muito antes de você nascer ou nossos pais.

- Enlouqueceu?

- Não. Fui mulher dele a muito tempo atrás.

- O QUE FEZ COM A MEMÓRIA DELA?

- Nunca faria nada de mal para Avada.

- O nome dela é Charlot.

- Não. Este é o nome de sua irmã. O nome de minha mulher... – Ele falou e me enlaçou pela cintura me puxando para perto dele. – é Avada.

Meu irmão o olhou sem entender e então Órion se fez entender.

Órion se transformou e mostrou a meu irmão quem realmente era.

- Procurei ela por muitas décadas e alguns séculos. – Ele falou me olhando. – A encontrei por acaso enquanto caminhava. A senti como a muito não fazia. Cheguei próximo a casa de vocês e falei com ela, mas estava amanhecendo e só a pouco voltei a encontrá-la no Brasil. Pude esclarecer tudo e ela se lembrou do tempo que viveu comigo. Soube então que era minha avada. – Ele então sorriu.

- Meu irmão, este é Órion. – Disse e olhei para Órion. – Meu marido.

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? – Ele perguntou me puxando e me tirando de perto de Órion. – VOCÊ NÃO É CASADA COM ELE. VOCÊ MAL O CONHECE!

- Não. Eu o conheço mais do que conheço você. Ele é um ser cruel com seus inimigos, não deixa nenhum vivo ou se vivo, vive em uma eterna dor. Me ama como eu jamais serei capaz de amar outro ser que não ele. Além de você, ele é o único ser em quem confio.

- Minha irmã...

- Não. Só serei feliz ao lado de Órion. Não entende?

- Não. Mas...irei te esquecer. Saia de minha casa, vá com ele, mas não olhe para trás.

O olhei com mágoa, confusão e compreensão.

- Se é o que deseja meu irmão, assim será. – Disse e olhando para Órion saí da casa de meu irmão. Irmão esse que talvez não visse mais.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Bem...her...sabem como é...mal pude esperar para postar a segunda parte e olha aqui ela. Espero memso que gostem.

Comentem, juro que não mordo.


End file.
